


[Podfic] Inked Flowers

by DuendeVerde4



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Fluff, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6319459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeVerde4/pseuds/DuendeVerde4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Yes!!! Imagine Alpha Tattoo artist Bucky designing tattoo's from Omega Florist Tony's beautiful arrangements. Bucky lowkey flirting with Tony, buying crazy bouquets. Omega Steve getting fed up with finding flowers all over their apartment& tattoo parlor cause damn it Bucky your wooing instincts are definitely showing you big peacock. Tony bugging roommate Sam cause his nesting instincts are kicking in& there are flowers& metal sculptures everywhere now&omg Tony are those flowers in the toaster?!</p><p>Steve sneered at the page of new tattoo options Bucky intended to put in their binder. “Another one?”</p><p>Bucky grinned and shrugged as he took the page of designs and slid it into one of the empty sheet protectors inside the binder. “What? Everyday at least five people come in here looking for some sort of floral design. I’m just giving them more options.”</p><p>“You’re peacocking, and peacocking terribly at that.”</p><p>“Aw, Steve,” Bucky drawled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Inked Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Inked Flowers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841142) by [Akira_of_the_Twilight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight). 



Cover Art provided by duendeverde4

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/wo6ih2f86xyi2rm/FLOWERS2mus.mp3?dl=0) | **Size:** 17,38 MB | **Duration:** 18:57

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> The song used in this is "She's So Lovely" by Scouting For Girls. I'm actually pretty proud of how that turned out! :D The tattoo used on the cover art is by Petra Hlavackova. Check her out, her work is pretty neat. Thank you for listening :33


End file.
